Fight Inside
by MysterySky8
Summary: Every year on Rinne's birthday, his darker desires are released. Rinne's Damashigami blood within in him brings out his dark side. Rinne has to worry about Sakura this year, she wants to spend his birthday with him, but can he control his darker side?


**Alright, I'm guessing that Rinne's mom is human so that's why I gave him a Damashigami attitude on his birthday. (guess I got the idea from Inuyasha sort-of??) and I don't own Kyoukai no Rinne.**

**Longer summery:**

**Rinne is a shinigami, sort-of. Because his dad is a Damashigami, Rinne would get a Damashigami-like attitude on his birthday. The biggest problem for him now he knows Sakaru Mamiya is that, how is he going to hide his dark nature from her when she comes over to celebrate on the day he is officially crazy? (Yea, I know my summaries suck, you gotta problem with that? …..Just joking ****J enjoy!)**

His birthday is coming up soon, not something that he looks forward to much. Usually he would just shrug off his birthday and lock himself up for the day, but this year is different: there's Sakura Mamiya.

Rokuman says he _accidentally_ told her that his birthday was in 3 days, and to throw a cherry on top of this surprise he even invited her to come over.

Now what?

He can't just tell her to go away, that's rude but he tried to solve this problem with easier solutions. He tried to tell Sakura Mammiya that his birthday wasn't important; he even told her _not _to come. But knowing Sakura his pleas had the opposite effect on her, now she wants to come even more.

'What to do?'

He even asked his Grandma Tanaka to help him, strangely she said no even though all she talks about is helping him. How OC is that?

After actually getting down on his hands and knees begging for her to help him, she finally decided to give him a potion that would slow down the effect of the Damashigami blood in him.

With the potion, he could quickly spend his birthday with Sakura and when the effects of the potion start wearing off, he could get Rokuman to escort Sakura out. Even though Rinne wasn't going to vocally admit it, he was very happy that Sakura wanted to spend time with him on his birthday. No one really ever did that for him so it was a new experience, well no one ever _outside _his family ever celebrated his birthday with him.

Birthday countdown…1 more day.

Rinne usually was good at keeping his cool but after he finally got the thought through his head that nothing bad would happen to Sakura Mamiya during his birthday, the worst possible outcome that could happen just popped into his head. He couldn't stop worrying!

Throughout the School day, Sakura would steal glances at him. He knew that she could tell that something was wrong with him, they didn't know each other for that long yet but they can see right through what the other is thinking. Like some twisted effect…soul mates?? That can't be right, not with Sakura Mamiya. Besides, I'm a Shinigami-sort of and Sakura is a human.

'What's wrong with me today? Is it because my birthday is tomorrow? Why am I thinking over this so much?'

Luckily there was no spirits causing trouble today and hopefully there wouldn't be any spirits causing trouble tomorrow either. But the bad part about that was that he wouldn't be able to eat for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

When the day was over and he parted ways with Sakura Mamiya, automatically he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. He laid down on his futon in deep thoughts, already feeling the effects of the Damashigami blood in him. Only one thing was in his mind, Sakura.

Morning came and it was a Sunday.

Rinne woke up and was barely conscious, it felt like something else was controlling his every move, thought, even his heart. It felt like he was a puppet, he was barely even sure if the Damashigami within him was going to drink that precious potion that his Grandma had given him. He had to try though before he completely lost his own will to the darker side of himself.

Sakura was walking to Rinne's house to wish him happy birthday, in her hands she held Rinne's present. Something that doesn't have to be given up due to the dept, she was really pleased with herself for finding this present yesterday. Even though the present did seem a little lame…

As she was about to walk in, Rinne opened the door. As if he knew that she was there. (well that is possible, he is a Shinigami, sort-of.)

She looked strait into his face, something seemed different maybe it was because he was smiling for once?

He grabbed her free hand that wasn't carrying the present and led her into his home. At first she was a little mad that he did this, but then was thankful that he was kind to help her.

She sat down next to Rinne and motioned him to open her present (just so you know she's wearing jeans since it's not a school day.)

He tore the paper neatly so that he could use the paper later if or whenever he might need it.

Sakura being next to him was giving a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomache. 'this must be what they call the butterflies' Rinne thought. Instead of being focused on the present all he could focus on was Sakura. He smiled, he wanted to give Sakura a thank you present for the present that he hadn't yet unwrapped all the way. And he thought of the perfect thank you present heheh…

As he finished unwrapping the present it was revealed that the present that Sakura gave him was a book about ancient demons and different types of spirits. Included inside the book was a few free meal tickets.

Strange, normally Rinne would have been extremely happy about this kind of present but he was more happy to give Sakura her thank you present.

"How is it?" Sakura said.

"I really admire it…I want to give you a thank you present."

This confused Sakura because she knew that he was poor so she wondered what the present was.

"Close your eyes." Rinne said.

"Kay"

She obediently closed her eyes. Rinne got up making noises like he was looking for something. After about 5-10 seconds he sat down closer to Sakura.

"Can I open them yet?" Sakura said.

"Patience."

Rinne too closed his eyes and leaned gently into Sakura. At first he wanted to be gently but well… he kinda forgot about that 2 seconds after he kissed her. At first Sakura was shocked and was going to open her eyes but Rinne covered her eyes with his hand. After struggling for about 5 seconds she finally gave in to Rinne's kiss.

Rinne was trying to get as much out of the kiss that he could possibly get before the other Rinne was going to stop him. He knew that the other Rinne wouldn't approve of what he was doing, but this truthfully was what the boy wanted.

Rinne was pressing hard onto Sakura's lips, shaping her lips on his. He pushed her down attempting to get even more from the kiss. When he had the chance he would try to breath without having to take his lips off of hers. That's how precious this kiss was to him.

Sadly though he had to break off before the other Rinne would finally become conscious and grieve about him kissing Sakura.

She finally opened her eyes but she didn't know what to do except to ask, "Rokudo-kun?"

"I'm not really Rinne but I am him, well his darker side that the Damashigami blood in him brings out. Tomorrow Rinne won't remember what happened, whenever you see him don't mention what happened today. If you did he would be broken.. Well, thanks for the presents.

**Well that's the end of the story! Yes this was a oneshot, and also I beg you please leave reviews! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
